


The Death Game

by Crookshanks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crookshanks/pseuds/Crookshanks
Summary: One table. Twelve chairs.Twelve people. A killing game.Death is lurking in the corner.Who will survive?Be patient, since all will only open at the close.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to J.K.Rowling.
> 
> This piece of work was written by Miss Lemon Drop, I just translated it into English. I love Lemon Drop's elaboration of GGAD relationship so much that I feel obliged to share it to GGAD fans.
> 
> I must admit that I did a poor job of translation. English is not my mother tongue, so please try to ignore the mistakes and inappropriateness in the language for which I apologize sincerely. 
> 
> Thxs and enjoy~
> 
> P.S. The original text can be found here  
> http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=1792763

“How can anyone with true character, with pride, love and hate, tolerate the offense of being put at the mercy of the ignorant?”

All of them opened their eyes with the rise of the sound.

Twelve people were seated in a circle around an archaic dark table, facing a light ball which held a silver flame that glowed faintly. They found themselves inside a gloomy hall. Shadows of various shades were thrown beneath the high-rising dome. Fog suffused the space beyond the table, leaving only one direction of gleaming white light in distance.

Each of them cried in surprise when they made out who were sitting beside them.

“Harry? What happened?”  
“Sirius! Professor Snape! You are not dead?”  
“Master! Master I have been waiting all this time for you!”  
“What’s the matter? Dumbledore?”  
“This is impossible! I killed you myself!”  
“Maybe you should practice your Killing Curse for a few more years, boy.”  
“Draco——”  
“Father! He, You-Know-Who is still alive!”

“Quiet! Be quiet!” The uproar was drowned by a cold, solemn, resounding female voice. The light ball in the center of the table started to twinkle, drawing everyone’s attention to itself. “Don’t talk! And don’t move! Observe where you are!”

Everyone silenced for a moment, looking at each other.

On twelve identical black wooden chair, twelve interrelated people were seated.

Sitting with his back facing the white light in the darkness was Albus Dumbledore, a tall and spare figure with silvery hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in white robes with his half-moon spectacles on. In his unharmed right hand was a berry-esque wand which he slowly twirled. To his right sat a handsome young man with black hair. He was wearing a gloomy look on his face and was toying with a ring of dark stone, his black eyes turned deliberately on Dumbledore. Hermione Granger, dressed in black robes of the Ministry, was on this young man’s right side. She pressed her lips together, her brown hair being quite bushy. To her other side sat Sirius Black, gaunt and disheveled, fixing his light grey eyes with intensive hate on Bellatrix Lestrange, who was next to him. She didn’t return the glare, but was instead looking up with an expression of frantic obsession to the man on her right side. That’s Voldemort, his pale face resembling a snake’s, his eyes blood red.

Voldemort didn’t fuss about Bellatrix. A yew wand held tight in his spidery fingers, he appeared to be ready to release a spell any moment. However, the object he is pointing his wand at was not at all alarmed. Dressed in black robes, Gellert Grindelwald was brushing his grey hair aside inattentively. To Grindelwald’s right was Draco Malfoy who was trying hard not to give away looks of fear. His light blond hair clinging to his pallid face, he was turning sideways to Lucius Malfoy, as if asking for help. Lucius himself was rigid. He cast sidelong glance at Draco to console him, fumbled for his hand, but was prevented from doing so by an invisible screen in the air.

Seated on Lucius’s right side was an expressionless Severus Snape in black robes. He remained silent, resting his cold eyes on all present with an attitude of indifference. Rita Skeeter, wearing her beetle-patterned eyeglasses, was sitting by him. The shaking and trembling Skeeter today offered quite a contrast to her usual image of strutting around complacently in an air of self-content. To her right and Dumbledore’s left was Harry Potter, the Chosen One, his glasses and lightening scar making him easy to spot. He turned at Dumbledore, and then at Voldemort, then shifted towards Snape and Sirius, apparently troubled by mixed feelings but managed to retain cool reticence.

“Observe the people around you,” the light ball spoke, fire gleaming faintly under its crystal spherical surface. The echoing voice filled the hall, sending chills down everyone’s spine. “Once in the past, you had been enemies or friends. Once, you loved or killed each other. But all of this is bound to begin again.”


	2. The Rules of the Game

There wasn’t a sound for a moment, then Voldemort asked: “What are you?”

“Something capable of turning you back into dust as well as endowing you with an immortal life,” The light ball stated arrogantly, “I am God.”

“I know you have questions,” The light ball said in the faces of the group, its voice showing its satisfaction, “Some of you are alive, some already dead. I have the ability to bring you here from both the world of the live and that of the dead, then you should see that I can also decide whether to send you back. I can deprive you of what you have; I can make up for what you have lost. Whichever you would like——going back to your world and enjoy your life, returning to darkness for eternal repose, or taking this opportunity to alter the track of destiny——you shall have to fulfill my condition——pass my game.”

“One is not free even to choose death?” Severus Snape inquired icily, weariness written between his brows. “I am already dead. The worst thing that can happen is being dead again. What can you offer to drag me into your so-called game?”

“Wouldn’t you like to have a chance to change your fate?” The light ball said, suddenly taking on a tempting voice. “You can go back to early youth, remake decisions, change the fate of you and your beloved one, you can earn yourself happiness——is this not enough to draw you in?”

Snape remained motionless.

“I have had enough living.” He said, eyes sweeping apathetically among the faces of those seated. “I have led a life of darkness and redemption, and was exhausted of capacity for happiness. I only wish to be left undisturbed in my eternal sleep, not reminded of anything.”

“Then,” the light ball spoke carelessly, “If you participate in this game, no matter what the result is, I shall not summon you again.”

“Can you really turn wishes into reality?” The black-haired youth blurted out, his countenance calm, eyes filled with a desire that gave people a frisson.

“Any wishes?”

“If you become the winner of my game, young Riddle.” The light ball answered, fire dancing, twitching a cruel grin. “But I believe many of your wishes will become true DURING this game.”

Tom Riddle——the young Voldemort revealed a similar twisted smile. He fixed his eyes on the silent white wizard sitting beside him, as a reptile would do approaching its prey. Dumbledore returned his stare indifferently for a second, then turned to the light ball.

“This is not fair,” He said in a low voice, “Half of the people present are already dead, they have nothing to lose. But there are young people who have no reason to be dragged into your game competing to ‘win’ and get harmed in the process.”

“You seem to have forgotten, Dumbledore,” The light ball said leisurely, “you yourself is dead, and what have you to lose? Do you want to focus you concern on things that you had already died for once? Do you really have nothing that you want to compensate for in your life? Don’t you long for a second chance?”

Dumbledore halted. For one second, he seemed to be looking in the direction behind the light ball. But again, that was merely an imperceptible glimpse. He was facing the light ball once more. “No matter how many times of life I am given, I will use them to protect my students.” He said, receiving the look of complex emotions that Harry Potter by his side threw at him. “I refuse to join this game.”

“Please allow me to remind you, Dumbledore,” The light ball said contemptibly, “you are not indispensable. I can readily cast you back into darkness, find someone else as a substitute to take your place. Let me think, what about Fenrir Greyback——Do you consider it better for your students to play the game with a bloodthirsty werewolf?”

“Your game is more despicable than my conception.” Dumbledore said coldly, his blue eyes glaring in anger. “If you consider yourself deity, you should not look down on life.”

“Looking down on life seems just a privilege of God.” The light ball insisted toughly, though the fire appeared to be taken aback, as if flinching from the white wizard’s rage. “Dumbledore, are you joining us?”

“You leave me no choice.” Dumbledore’s voice was like ice. He rested himself on the dark back of the chair, finally turned sideways to look at Harry Potter.

“Harry,” He murmured quietly, “it has been a long time.”

“I’d have thought that you don’t want to see me,” Harry said, his eyes blinking with tears, a broad smile on his face. “I——”

“Intercourse is forbidden!” The light ball cried harshly, “Harry Potter, are you willing to join the game?”

Harry shrugged.

“If Tom Riddle wants something, whatever it is, I am bound to stop him.” He said briskly, “We can’t let him get back his brain, go back to our world and stir the water. Though…” He looked around, rest his eyes on black-haired Riddle, “There seems to be two Riddles?”

“I have drawn young Voldemort from his Horcrux.” The light ball said, with a slight touch of pride in its voice, regardless of young Riddle’s dismal look.

“So, yes, there are now two Voldemorts.”

“I will skip the Q&A part,” It announced, “If no one possess any disagreement, I shall inform you of the rules.”

“Wait! Wait!” Rita Skeeter screamed. She appeared to have been frightened out of her wits, her face bleeding with nail scratches. “Why am I here? I have nothing to do with these people! I——I don’t want to save the world, nor do I want to fight You-Know-Who——not a friend nor an enemy——Why am I among them?!”

“That’s most unfortunate.” The light ball gave a throwaway remark, “Most of the papers and the books I read for research refer to you as the one person of closest relationship to Dumbledore as well as Harry Potter. But if you insist on quitting, I can kill you and replace you with someone else.”

“No!” Skeeter squealed, shrinking in her chair, switching her head from side to side in terror, “No, no! I will take part, I will take part!”

Several people sneered in disdain. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter gave looks of contempt mingled with sympathy. Dumbledore’s eyes deepened their colour.

“Then I will inform you of the rules,” The light ball raised its voice, “The twelve of you will be given three different kinds of identity. There will be three Dark Wizards, three White Wizards and six Muggles. Of course,” It caught a glimpse of Lucius Malfoy’s expression, added impatiently, “these are all code names, having no influence whatsoever on your actual power.”

“This was what I meant when I told you all was to begin again: Three dark wizards will form an ally to oppose three white wizards and the muggles under their protection, no matter which side you took in the past, whom you recognize as enemies and whom as friends. If you stick to your past grudges, it is highly possible that you will die together miserably.”

Upon hearing these words, all of them kept their silence and looked at each other, obliviously shocked, their faces showing their incredulity.

“This is impossible.” Harry Potter said categorically, “I will never ally with Riddle. In fact, I have already died once to kill him. Do you think fear for death will pull him and me together?”

“Perfectly true.” Sirius Black rolled his eyes, “If I’m put into the same group with my dear cousin Bella, I would quite happily take her down with me to the bottom of hell.”

Godfather and Godson exchaged looks and smiled.

“Shut up,” The light ball broke in severely, “Despite your complaints, I will pick out dark and white wizards randomly. It does me no harm to witness mutual slaughter.”

“Dark and white wizards will know the identity of their allies, while muggles know nothing. At the beginning of every round of game, I will command you to shut your eyes. If you disobey, I will block your sight. After that, three dark wizards can open their eyes. You will communicate with eyes and choose one person to kill from all twelve present. Then dark wizards shut their eyes and white wizards open theirs. You can indicate one person whose identity you hold in question. If that one person is a hiding dark wizard, I will confirm it with a flicker of light. If you are wrong, there will be no sign. After that, I will ask everyone to open your eyes and announce the victim of this round. The victim can have his last words, and then die…”

“The victim,” Dumbledore inquired, “in effect dies?”

“Yes.” The light ball answered impatiently, “The dead will experience his previous death once more; the live will die painfully, engulfed by eternal darkness.”

“After the death of the victim, everyone takes a turn to express his or her opinion concerning the identity of the killer, then vote for one person whom you consider most likely to be a dark wizard. Starting from the victim, going clockwise or anticlockwise, you will make your thoughts heard. One person speaks at once; interruption is not allowed. There’s only one chance for you to speak in every round. When all have commented and voted, the person who got the most votes will be executed——This too, of course, being actual, permanent death. If this person is not a dark wizard, he will also have the chance to voice the last words.”

“Then, the game will enter the next round… Finally, if all three dark wizards are killed, the nine people on this side will be pronounced winners. On the contrary, if all three white wizards are killed or wrongly executed, the game will end in dark wizards’ victory.”

“How will the winners be rewarded?” Asked Voldemort.

“Look at the white light.” The light ball said, “You are bound by spells on the chairs and can’t move now. Only the last survivors will have the privilege to leave this space from the direction of that white light. Of course, I will realize the winners’ wishes before the departure.

“All right, is that clear?”

“Question.” Gellert Grindelwald asked languidly, his chin resting on his hand, looking especially unconcerned among the others with anxiety and terror written on their faces, “You told us he who wins the most votes will be executed. What if there is a draw?”

“Then I will pick one at random,” The light ball said with similar indifference, “It’s just a game, don’t ask for more precision.”

“Ok,” The light ball said, its inside flame rising high. The cold fog surrounding them was gathering towards the center of the room. The single beam of white light seemed particularly bright as well as remote. “Now close your eyes, you will hear your identity and the names of your new allies in your mind.”


	3. The First Round (1)

The position  
................AD  
.....TR.................HP  
...HG.......................RS  
SB..............................SS  
...BL........................LM  
.....LV................DM  
...............GG

The light ball spoke in complete darkness, drawling at the end of the sentence.

“Open your eyes, dark wizards. Who do you want to kill?”

Silence was not broken for quite some time.

“Yes, you are sure? Please close your eyes. White wizards, open your eyes, please. Whose identity do you want to confirm?”

Another prolonged period of silence.

“Clear? Right, white wizards, close your eyes.”

“Everyone, open your eyes.”

Darkness faded. Twelve people around the table looked at each other in the flickering light.

“The first one to be killed is,” The light ball elongated the words, “Rita Skeeter.”

“Rita Skeeter, have you anything to say?”

Rita Skeeter was trembling all over, she seemed to be stunned. She had been shaking her head so desperately that her spectacles tangled with her hair.

“Why… Why… No, no! Diffindo!”

She started, raising her wand, firing a flash of red light towards the light ball. The light hit the crystal surface of the light ball, then bounced back towards her in a higher speed, being brighter and stronger, and got her squarely. Her throat was torn open, blood spilling everywhere.

She uttered a gurgling sound, struggled to press the bleeding wound with her hand, then fell with a thud.

“No last words.” The light ball said. “Now you can take turns to speak and vote for the one you want executed.”

No one spoke. The space was filled with the sound of blood trickling over the floor.

“There have to be a first,” The light ball grudged, flame dancing, “Then we’ll start from the left side of the dead, Mr Severus Snape, please.”

Snape coughed.

“I don’t like this game,” He said, voice deep and calm, as if the blood-stained body by his side has no effect upon him. His dark eyes took a turn to observe the others’ reaction. “Nevertheless, I am obliged to say, this is a most interesting choice of a victim.

“There are twelve of us here, and apparently, nobody would give up our early enmity and hostility,” He glanced ironically at Sirius Black, who stared back intently, “in which case, when we vote, what counts most will not be the identity given at random, but rather our standing point in the past. In fact, I am perfectly sure that in the first round the rivalry will form between two people, the Dark Lord（He glanced indifferently in Voldemort’s direction, who peered at him through his narrow snake-like eyes resentfully）and Dumbledore.”

He paused for a moment, as if thinking hard in the shadow of the dungeon, all present being students poring over recipes for potion.

“Potter, Black and Granger will most certainly take Dumbledore’s side. Lestrange, the two Dark Lords,” His lips curled into a twisted smile when coming to the number, “will likely take the other. The Malfoys are fence-sitters, but more frequently they would take the side of the killers. I suppose they won’t show their favour for Dumbledore in front of the Dark Lord.

“As for myself,” He resumed, in a tone of sarcasm, “I presume that the Dark Lord is not giving me any more chances to be a spy. So it comes to a draw of five to five. At this point we may say that the attitude of Mr Grindelwald here and Rita Skeeter becomes most crucial.

“I don’t know who you would prefer,” He said, nodding slightly towards the direction of the gray-haired dark lord, who raised his eyebrows languidly as a response, “It seems that you are not on friendly terms with both of them, you are an unpredictable force. For Rita Skeeter, she’s just a nobody frightened out of her wits, no one knows what she’s going to do.

“But it is strange when you think about it. Let us presume that Skeeter tends to favour Dumbledore. The dark wizards’ killing her means that the dark wizards are at least on Dumbledore’s opposite side. But if so, why didn’t they kill Dumbledore directly, or those who take a firmer stand like Potter, Granger or Black? Then again, if black wizards are the Potter gang, why didn’t they choose the Dark Lord straight away? I don’t think they will show their sense of fairness and believe in a duel at this point.”

Sirius Black looked indignant. Snape ignored him, then continued without faltering.

“Thus, we would be able to make these presumptions: Firstly, the dark wizards don’t belong to a single side. There’s divergence of opinion among them. If Harry Potter and one of the Dark Lords are both dark wizards, of course they won’t be able to reach an agreement on killing Dumbledore or killing the other Dark Lord, so they made a compromise. They chose to kill someone whom matters less, whose position nobody’s sure of. Secondly, two of the dark wizards belong to the Dark Lord’s side. Between Grindelwald and Skeeter, Skeeter is more likely one of Dumbledore’s. Killing her is a greater loss to Dumbledore. Thirdly, if the second assumption is invalid, I doubt Grindelwald is among the dark wizards.

“Between the two people who waver over which side to support, Skeeter was chosen to be killed. However, I believe both two sides would consider Skeeter an easier object to persuade. If I am a dark wizard striving to bring advantage to my own side, I most certainly won’t leave an uncontrollable force that might do my side harm here. But, if Grindelwald is a dark wizard, not only would he have avoided being killed, but also the right of changing the whole situation with one single crucial vote would be endowed upon him. His vote will be the key. I believe the side he takes will be the side the majority of dark wizards take. Unfortunately, there is a higher probability that he will take the side of the Dark Lord, which is the opposite of my own.”

Snape kept his silence for a while. Sitting not far to his right, Grindelwald looked at him with aroused interest. Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger changed their glances across the table. Lucius Malfoy shook his head towards his son slightly. Bellatrix sneered, while Voldemort, Dumbledore and young Riddle remained expressionless.

“Then,” The light ball wait for a moment, and said impatiently, “do you change your side and vote for Dumbledore?”

“I didn’t say that.” Snape said flatly, eyes giving away no emotions, “I’m a dead man. I don’t know what good it will do me to beg for life, especially in front of the one who killed me once before. I vote for the Dark Lord…Voldemort.”

“You filthy traitor——” Roared Bellatrix.

“Silence!” The light ball said in a harsh voice, its flame rising threateningly, “Only speak when it is your turn.”

“One vote for Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy, you may say what you like.”

Lucius Malfoy’s long blond hair gleamed under the dim light of the fire.

“I do think Severus has a point.” He spoke in an unusually strained voice. “But I have to say that, sticking to our enmity in the other world in a situation like this didn’t seem to be the wisest decision. What if those so-called ‘dark wizards’ don’t act according to their previous standpoint? What if they only have it in mind to use the rules to survive? Think about it, if three wizards from the same side become allies and feigned their divergence by killing Skeeter, we would rule out those harmonious combination when deducting the identity of the black wizards. And it won’t arouse our suspicion when they helped each other.”

Malfoy paused for a second.

“If there really is a divergence of opinion among the black wizards, it is true that Grindelwald’s attitude matters. However, if there are two who were in the past neutral or on Dumbledore’s side, their treachery will immediately change the situation. Vice versa. All in all, Severus’s analysis seems to be well grounded, but is in fact all based on the prerequisite that the participants will act in their old ways. However, this, in this game, might be proven false.”

“So where goes your vote?” The light ball urged him, sparks flying off with a cracking sound.

“I haven’t finished yet.” said Malfoy, drawing a deep breath, “I would like to direct your attention to another thing. Are there not any other possible explanations that we can get from the fact that Dumbledore was not killed in the first round other than that the dark wizards don’t all belong to the same side? The former white can become dark, the former dark can turn to white. To save your own lives, we should all cast off our prejudice.”

“As for who I am going to vote for…” He looked around, stopped on his son, smiled bitterly, “Being a muggle, there is a chance for me to survive whatever side wins. Presently, with no knowledge concerning who the traitor might be, maintaining balance is the best I can do. I vote for Dumbledore.”

“One vote for Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy.”

“Same as my dad.” Draco said, biting his lips.

“Two votes for Dumbledore. Gellert Grindelwald.”

“This dear Muggle friend,” Grindelwald said, leaning back on his chair, one hand knocking the armrest, cast a scornful glance towards the Malfoys, “is simply talking rubbish. Firstly, he said that there might be three dark wizards from the same side who attempted to feign their division by killing Skeeter. But I would like to ask, what is there to feign for if they are really from the same side? They might as well kill whether Dumbledore or that buddy without a nose, get rid of the other side’s chief, then unite their other companions and kill whoever they want. How will they benefit by covering up? At least, when those three dark wizards are indeed ‘dark’, this feigning thing is not necessary.

“Secondly, he said there will be traitors on both sides. Of course, traitors are everywhere. But if you are the only one among all to change your position, wouldn’t your identity be exposed right away? If a former dark wizard suddenly decided to kill his former companions, there can be no other explanation. Viewing from this light, our friend here who stressed that identity may change, who nevertheless vote with accord to his previous standing, has grasped the essentials of this point. 

“And concerning casting off prejudice… I have to say that it is impossible. The same reason as stated before, whoever shows a difference in attitude that goes against his original standpoint intimates that his identity has changed. Unless he is sure that he won’t pay for this or he won’t be killed even if he has to pay, the right way for him to get around is pretending to be normal, especially when he cares only for his dear life and nothing else. Oh isn’t that typical muggle behaviour?”

“Grindelwald, make your point.” The light ball reminded him, “If you consider it reasonable for everyone to vote their regular votes in order to cover up for themselves, then you must agree that your vote is crucial. It seems that the choice must be made between Dumbledore and Voldemort. You are not going to vote otherwise, are you?”

Grindelwald sighed dramatically and straightened up from the back of the chair.

“Oh, with these two, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny…” He said, deeply amused, “Really, I would like to vote for myself and leave them to toss a coin. But this is not an opportunity to miss, and I’m afraid I would prefer to taste the pleasure in person.

His ocean blue eyes lingered teasingly between the two faces of the white wizard and the dark wizard.

“What can I do,” He said gently, “Albus, I reckon fifty-three years of prolonged torture worthier of a sweet revenge than a momentary pain——I vote for Dumbledore.”


	4. The First Round (2)

“Three votes for Dumbledore.” The light ball said. “Next, Voldemort.”

The man with a snake face gave a snort. He wasn’t showing gratitude to Grindelwald who came to his aid, but smiled in contempt towards the quiet white wizard.

“I vote for Dumbledore.”

“Won’t you give your opinions?” The light ball asked.

“Why should Lord Voldemort confide his thoughts to you?” The dark wizard said meanly, displeased.

The light ball wriggled a little. Viewing it as a human being, you might say it had just shrugged.

“Bellatrix Lestrange,” It said, “What about you?”

“Dumbledore.” Bellatrix said, frightened, her eyes fixed intensely on Voldemort who glared at her in return. She drew back her sight.

“Five votes for Dumbledore.” The light ball announced, “One-sided, but not without a chance to turn the tables.”

“I vote for Voldemort,” Sirius said rapidly, apprehension haunting his gray eyes, nevertheless looking composed, “I don’t want to say anything. Even if it doesn’t turn well for us, there is nothing to do except fighting to the death.”

“Two votes for Voldemort. Hermione Granger?”

Hermione breathed deeply, her slender fingers clinging to the armrest of the black chair.

“I have things to say.” She said, turning suddenly to face Tom Riddle. “I think the right choice for you is to vote for Voldemort.”

The young Dark Lord raised his brows. The light ball said, “You can’t communicate privately——”

“I am analyzing for everyone present.” Hermione said, not wavering, fire burning in her brown eyes, “What Mr Malfoy said is true: When somebody is willing to change his position, he will take Mr Grindelwald’s place of the crucial one. And as Mr Grindelwald had already made clear, what’s difficult about changing one’s position is this: The exposure of identity as well as retaliation from the original side will be probably be faced by the ‘traitor’. But none of these difficulties exist for Mr Riddle.

“We can’t make out Mr Riddle’s identity no matter whom he votes for. If Lestrange votes for Voldemort, we can almost say for certain that her position has changed. However, if Mr Riddle votes for Voldemort, we will not be able to determine whether he does this out of his consideration for the game——Professor Dumbledore being his ally——or he simply doesn’t want to be overshadowed by the other him. I think none of us here will find it unreasonable if his grips this opportunity to get rid of a more experienced self, and therefore we can’t infer his identity by this act.

“In fact, I will be very much surprised if Tom Riddle doesn’t take this chance to vote for Voldemort. Just think about it. Everyone here knows that Voldemort won’t like to see Tom Riddle, younger than himself but just as ambitious, walk out of the room with him. Riddle must have realized it more fully than others. Then if one of them has to die, what reason has Riddle for not killing Voldemort? He must be sure that Voldemort will not kill him in the next round after Dumbledore’s death. If he CAN be sure, there are only two possibilities left: One, they are both dark wizards and therefore can’t kill each other. Two, he is certain that Voldemort hasn’t the power to kill him, and only a dark wizard knows who isn’t one.

“Tom Riddle has three possible identities: Muggle, white wizard, dark wizard. If he votes for Dumbledore, choosing to coexist with Voldemort who will possibly kill him in the next round, we can almost say for certain that he is a dark wizard in hiding. On the other hand, if he votes for Voldemort, no one will be able to identify him. If he has doubts about the Voldemort gang’s retaliation, he should see that when Voldemort’s dead, he will take the lead within the circle of remaining force opposing Dumbledore. Perhaps there will be hesitation on Lestrange’s part. But the Malfoys will have no other choices when deciding whom to depend on next, since they have already voted for Dumbledore in this round. I would also like to add that even if Voldemort didn’t want to kill Riddle in the first place, he will find it the best choice after this consideration. In conclusion, it is wise for Riddle to vote for Voldemort.”

Hermione finished her talking and drew a deep breath. All eyes were fixed upon her.

“That is all I have to say.” She said, without looking at Riddle again, “I vote for Voldemort.”

“Whoa,” The light ball said, swaying in amusement, “Whoa, young Riddle, do you think she has a point?”

Tom Riddle kept his silence, his handsome face confronting Voldemort’s livid snake face across the dim firelight. Voldemort clenched his teeth. A smile spread out on Riddle’s face.

“Wrong in one point.” Riddle said, “If I know he’s not a dark wizard, I can be a white wizard who has already verified his identity.

“I vote for Voldemort.” He said courteously, then suddenly raised his brows and smiled.

“You ruined my face.”

“YOU——!” Bellatrix screamed, “How dare you——” She gripped her throat, writhing in her chair voicelessly.

“Don’t disturb our game.” The light ball said grudgingly, “Let me see, the rest two votes are for Voldemort, is that right?” 

Dumbledore nodded slowly, his countenance showing neither delight nor relief. Harry said “yes” in a hurry.

“Five votes for Dumbledore, six votes for Voldemort.” The light ball said. “Ready to embrace death once more?”

Voldemort rose up from the chair slowly, looking at everyone in turn, snorted coldly.

“I presume I still have the right to resist?”

“As you like it.” The light ball said pleasantly, “Although I don’t see too much point in that.”

Voldemort again looked around resentfully. “Soon it will be you, Dumbledore.” He hissed, “Unless I am wrong, you will remain at this table with more than one enemy in the end. Wait for your wretched idea of justice to give you your judgement, professor!”

He swung his hand at the last word. A green flash shot towards the light ball and engulfed it in an instant. Innumerable needles of light tinkled on the transparent surface, resulting in violent explosions and rising fog. This went on for a few seconds, then a shrill sound went off along with a dazzling green light. They opened their eyes to find Voldemort lying on the floor, covered with burns from the explosion, his wand left alone in the empty chair.

“Voldemort dead, the wrong person.” The light ball said, the fissures on its surface caused by the attack slowly recovering, “Let’s start the second round.”


	5. The Second Round (1)

...............AD  
.........TR........HP  
...HG  
SB........................SS  
...BR.................LM  
....................DM  
..............GG

“Everyone close your eyes… Dark wizards, please open your eyes, who do you want to kill? Sure?”

“White wizards, open your eyes.”

“The victim for this round is——Harry Potter.”

Harry Potter’s eyes widened. Everybody turned their sight towards him.

“Harry Potter,” The light ball said, “Do you have any last words, or are you too going to make it indecent?”

Harry shrugged. He still appeared to be the skinny teenager with unkempt black hair. But he showed no panic or terror in face of death.

“I would prefer to leave a word.” He said, giving a cool and soothing smile to Hermione Granger——who sat diagonally opposite him and was clutching her wand in anger——and Sirius Black——half in the air already, struggling with the spell that constrained his action.

“Logic has never been my strength.” He said, looking a little bashful, “So what I will say next is all based on my intuition.

“I believe, in whichever world, Hermione, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore will never harm me. Therefore, none of them are dark wizards.” He paused for a moment, turning to his right where Severus Snape in his black robes sat in silence, not responding to Harry’s sight. “Professor Snape and I had hated each other for a long time, I have reasons to believe that today he hates me still the same, whether my impression for him has changed or not. I believe he will say that he has saved my life for many times, indeed quite enough times for him to quit helping me after his death. Nevertheless, I think he’s not a dark wizard.”

Snape raised his eyes to glance at him gloomily. Harry returned a smile.

“I also need to say that I trust Draco Malfoy.” He continued to say, receiving a surprised look from the blond boy diagonally opposite, “I have an unpleasant past with him, too. But I also understand the reasons that drove him to act so. I believe, if offered an opportunity, he will choose the right path in the end.”

“I hope,” He said with a stress in his tone, his green eyes surveying the circle of people in the room, “that my friends will have faith in those whom I trust. I am sure you are not dark wizards. I want you to survive together.”

“Finally, I reckon Bellatrix Lestrange a dark wizard. Her two allies may be among Lucius Malfoy, Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle. Among the three of them, I would say that Grindelwald is less likely to be a dark wizard than the rest two.”

He paused, considered for a while.

“I have finished my words.”

“All right,” The light ball said leisurely, starting to gleam, “So——”

“Harry!” Hermione called out along with Sirius Black. At this moment a ray of shining blue light thundered upon the light ball, frustrating its gathering attack. All of them turned to find Dumbledore out of his chair, his face overtaken with rage, pointing the elder wand at the light ball steadily.

“Exceed expectations.” The light ball said. The blue light had vanished, and the fissures on its surface was disappearing rapidly. “Dumbledore, do you really consider this a wise decision?”

A flash of red light rushed towards it in response. In addition, two other flashes joined it. These three flashes mingled into one and hit the light ball hard on the crystal surface. The dazzling light was almost blinding. The attacking ray of light was like a sharp sword, the surface of the light ball a virtual shield. The light was focused on one spot, and the tip of the sword was merging into the ball which formed a defense stronger than ever. The attack was getting feebler every second, the sword no longer able of further penetration. All of a sudden, the tip was driven out of the ball. It scraped past the surface with the blade of the sword bent. The scarlet ray of light shot back in the opposite direction.

Dumbledore, through a simple wave of hand, conjured a bronze shield in front of him. Magic couldn’t have been able to actually damage metal. Nevertheless, the scarlet ray of light was stabbing into the bronze relentlessly the next second. It went through the shield and made a dash towards Dumbledore’s chest.

“Professor!”  
“Headmaster!”  
“Dumbledore!”  
“Harry——”

There were terrified screams all around as Harry Potter slid onto the ground. He was facing Dumbledore, his back penetrated by an enormous wound from which blood was pouring out.

“Sir,” He choked and fell back, bringing with him to the floor the hand of Dumbledore, who grasped his student, looking both astounded and furious, “…You…”

His head fell heavily on the ground. Light dimmed in his green eyes.

Sirius Black let out a growl resembling one made by an injured gigantic dog.

Dumbledore rose up, the front of his white robes drenched by the young man’s blood. His eyes were cold.

The light ball was turning slowly in the air before him.

“One more try? Or shall we go on?” It asked.

“Go on.” Dumbledore said, “I vote for Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“We should begin with the person on the victim’s left side.” The light ball grumbled, “Well never mind, you may proceed with your talk.”

“Harry is a white wizard. This we can see from his way of speaking. He had absolute confidence in what he said.” Dumbledore returned to his original seat. His voice seemed older than before, but still steady. “He needed to cover up for his allies, so his account on the identity of white wizards was ambiguous. But whoever he claimed to be a dark wizard is sure to be one, because he would not have innocent people killed. Now that he said Lestrange is a dark wizard, she must be the killer.”

He raised his blue eyes. All those who met his sight were slightly disturbed by an inner chill.

“I believe everyone would realize that those who refuse to vote for Lestrange under accusations as such are obviously black wizards seeking to protect their allies.”

“Professor Dumbledore must have been driven out of his mind by grief.” Tom Riddle said in a scornful tone, his long fingers tapping the table, “He is so eager to revenge for his beloved pupil that he would threaten all others to kill one person. Harry Potter certainly was confident about what he said, but he also admitted that it all came from intuition. As a matter of fact, he also said that I am a dark wizard. Does that mean I will be the one executed next round? And I will be recognized as a dark wizard if I refuse to vote for myself?

“But if we presume that Potter’s speech is reasonable to a certain extent, then I find another person quite dubious.” The young Dark Lord raised his chin a bit towards the other end of the table, “Lucius Malfoy. Don’t you think Potter’s words strange?”

“Why did he deliberately propose that your son should be given another chance? While you can direct your son’s vote and he accused you of being a dark wizard? Potter didn’t give any evidence for his accusation, but he did offer much food for thought on the identity of you Malfoys. Now, looking back on your confused speech during the previous round, are you trying to warn your son? Whichever side wins the victory, muggles can survive? Are you passing a message?

“And Grindelwald, Potter considered the possibility of your being a dark wizard relatively remote. But why? What did you do that make him trust you?

“By the way, Severus Snape, the one person you sacrifice your life to protect died. How can you remain so indifferent? You claimed to be on Dumbledore’s side, and Harry Potter thought he could trust you. And yet you didn’t lend a hand when they were in danger. Isn’t it strange?”

The potions master in black robes didn’t respond. The light ball said impatiently, “Who on earth will you vote for?”

Riddle shrugged. “I only hope that our attention will not be trapped by one single accusation. I vote for Severus Snape.”

“I agree with Professor Dumbledore.” Hermione Granger said, streaks of tears still on her pallid face, her brown eyes shining brighter than ever, “Harry has a keen intuition for things, but he always doubts himself. So he must have been pretty sure about Lestrange’s identity to have spoken with such certainty. Therefore, I vote for Lestrange.

“Besides, I suspect Riddle’s identity. 

She turned around to look at the black-haired young man whom minutes ago she went to great lengths to persuade. Riddle had a sarcastic smile on his face, his black eyes cloudy.

“Riddle’s speech was self-contradictory. He said at first that he didn’t think Harry a white wizard. Then he suspected others according to Harry’s account on the matter. Finally, he made the conclusion that the hints and implications in Harry’s talk were more suspicious than the people he named directly. This isn’t logical. In addition, he accused Malfoy and Grindelwald, the two people whom Harry suspected to be on the dark side with him, who will possibly aid him. He was apparently attacking his own allies to clear his name. Furthermore, his attack on three people, including Professor Snape, was not well-grounded, nor persuasive, but merely questionable points. Obviously, he didn’t broaden our views. He was trying to disturb our judgements. If he was a white wizard and believed Lestrange was not a dark wizard, he would certainly have offered better reasons. If he was a muggle, there would have been no point in saying things as he did. But the oddest thing is this: If he is indeed a dark wizard, why did he behave in such a clumsy way? If he had proposed one or two more suspects along with Lestrange, he would have been able to evade our suspicion as well as block our sight. That is what a dark wizard should do. But he would rather risk so much and bring out an unreliable theory for the single purpose of justifying his refusal to vote for Lestrange. I believe there is only one explanation for this: Lestrange IS a dark wizard, and so is he.

“Let’s take a look at the order of speaking we are following. If we went clockwise, Riddle would have his talk after Lestrange. No one can interrupt when one person talks. So even if he voted for his ally and killed her, she would not be able to reproach him and reveal his identity. But since Professor Dumbledore had his words first, the sequence of this round was reversed. If Riddle voted for Lestrange to cover up for himself, there is a great possibility that Lestrange would give him away in her speech——She doesn't have a good temper, and is not very satisfied with him.

Hermione gave Lestrange a smile, eyes full of cold contempt.

“So the conclusion should be quite clear. Riddle talked poorly because he had to change the candidate and the reason for his vote on the spot. We can see from his speech that he almost suspected people randomly, starting with Mr Malfoy and voting for Professor Snape in the end. He was not well prepared. Professor Dumbledore’s talking left him in panic. He had to stand on Lestrange’s side now, because he would not let her give away his identity as a dark wizard.”

Hermione finished her speech. Another period of oppressive silence.

“Sirius Black,” The light ball broke the stillness, “Who will you vote for?”

Sirius sneered. He grey eyes were overflowed with vivid sadness and hatred.

“I vote for Severus Snape.”


	6. The Second Round (2)

“You don’t think Lestrange a dark wizard?” Finding this unexpected, the light ball asked. People all turned towards Sirius in surprise.

Sirius gave a careless smile.

“Of course she is.” Sirius said, “And she will die very soon.”

His grey eyes swept round the room, a strand of black hair hanging down his forehead. Fury and grief had cleared all traces of depression from his face. For an instant, he looked just like that young boy in Hogwarts more than ten years ago, keen and proud.

“But if I vote for Lestrange, we will not get any new information this round… Riddle’s panic has exposed himself, but there is still one more dark wizard hidden among us. In order to remain in concealment, he only needs to vote for Lestrange this round, for Riddle the next. There will be eight people left after Lestrange’s death in this round, two of them dark wizards. However, only three people are sure to be on our side: Dumbledore, Hermione and I. I regret to say so, but Hermione will probably be killed the next round. Suppose we vote for Riddle’s death, then there will be six people left, among them three fence-sitters. Another will be killed. At that point, even if we get to know who the third dark wizard is, we won’t have enough votes to kill him.

He turned his head to look at Hermione. His countenance was tinged with unaccustomed gentleness. The brown-haired witch pursed her lips together, her expression showing no surprise.

“At this stage, the game seems quite weird. Dumbledore was not killed in the first round, which made me think that the dark wizards were among my friends. But they killed Harry… Is it possible that the constitution of the dark wizard side changed after the first round? But Voldemort who was killed during the first round is not a dark wizard.

“I think we can say for certain that there is one person who remains neutral among the dark wizards. The deaths that occurred could do him no harm. He should be one of the following three: Malfoy, Snape and Grindelwald.”

“I remember your godson told you to trust Snape before he died,” The light ball said languidly, “You don’t believe in his judgement?”

Sirius snorted quietly.

“Harry, like James,” He said, “is willing to trust cowards and traitors.”

Draco Malfoy opposite him quivered a little, which attracted no attention from Sirius.

“Dumbledore,” He suddenly said. “You insist on telling us to trust Snape, but you have never told us why.”

“Those who have spoken shall not speak again.” The light ball warned.

Dumbledore sighed. The flickering light was dancing on his face, adding to his eyes a shade of deep blue.

He had his eyes on Sirius and simply shook his head.

“We can only annihilate them this way.” Sirius said coldly, looking into the headmaster’s eyes. “We have no idea whom the third killer is. We will all be killed before we figure this out if we just go on to vote for Lestrange and Riddle. What proof do you have that people like Malfoy and Grindelwald will choose your side? How are you going to revenge for Harry?

“Now that Snape and Lestrange got the same number of votes, they will vote for each other. The three people left might expose themselves making a choice. Maybe they will all vote for Lestrange, in which case my vote will not influence the situation, and he remains one of our suspects for the third dark wizard. But if he is not a dark wizard, and somebody seizes the chance to kill him instead of Lestrange, then apparently that somebody is a dark wizard.”

His last sentence was harsh and cold, words clinking like metal. He didn’t sound like himself.

He turned to Snape without a single hint of hesitation.

“If you are not a dark wizard, Snape.” He said, “Ten years ago I was aiming at you, but I didn’t want to kill you. Today I do want to kill you, but I am not aiming at you.”

“Two votes for Snape and two for Lestrange, I believe I don’t need to ask Bella.” The light ball said, “What about you, Grindelwald?”

Grindelwald tilted his head, his blue eyes under the long eyebrows entertaining laughter. He seemed to be the only one among all present to take this as a game from the start.

“This young man has a good idea. It is only too pitiful that his plan is not well thought out.” He said leisurely, “But I am no school master,” He glanced in his opposite direction meaningfully, then turning his sight towards the Malfoys on the right, “I take no interest in correcting the minor mistakes of children… I vote for Severus Snape.”

“Draco Malfoy.” The light ball indicated.

The young Malfoy didn’t speak. He was communicating silently with his father, the two similar pairs of steel-blue eyes fixed on each other. anger and urgency were written on Lucius Malfoy’s face. Then, Draco turned around.

“I vote for,” He said with trembling voice, not looking at any other people, “Professor Snape.”

“And you, Mr Malfoy?”

Lucius sat straight upright. He spoke fluently and elegantly, as if reciting an invitation for a ball.

“I vote for Severus Snape.”

Everyone turned their sight towards Severus Snape. He is a dead man.

“Sirius Black.” The potions master in his black robes started to speak. His dark eyes were dim, his tone calm and indifferent, “During your brief and meaningless life, have you ever tried to figure out why your good intentions always end by action in disastrous consequences?”

“Snape,” The light ball uttered a warning abruptly, “you know I won’t allow you to tell everything.”

“Snape’s lips twitched into something approaching a smile.

“Black,” He said, his voice drenched in venom, “do you know what makes your life a failure? One single point: You think everyone is willing to die for Potters, just like yourself.”

He ignored Sirius’s expression, waving his hand towards the left side.

“Did you see the looks on their faces? How Grindelwald was looking at them?” He asked sternly, “The Malfoys always side with those who pose a threat on them. They voted for Dumbledore the previous round. They only survive because they are obedient to dark wizards! Now you are forcing them to choose between you and the dark wizards! Do you have the power to kill Draco in the next round? What makes you believe that they will sacrifice their lives to reveal the identity of the dark wizard and revenge for Potter?! Now they are in unity with the dark wizards!

“Of course,” He proceeded with his talking, his voice lowering to the level of a whisper, “your goal is reached after all. By listening to what I just said, you should know by now that Grindelwald is, in all likelihood, a dark wizard. But then what? How are you going to kill him? Drag him out for a duel? Your side now has indeed only three votes! The next rounds will see dark wizards looking for the last white wizard instead of the white looking for the dark!”

“Snape!” The light ball said threateningly.

Snape stopped, his chest heaving.

“Well,” He said, restoring calmness, “This doesn’t matter as I am already dead. The rest of the people, even if they die…” His sight swept across Sirius’s face and rested upon Hermione Granger.

“Miss Granger,” He said placidly, as if instructing pupils during a potions class, “the battle of life and death is always different from a test. You shouldn’t speak out all the answers. Concealing what you know will save you at crucial moment… But I am afraid it is too late to say this now.”

Hermione didn’t speak. She held her head up high, unwavering.

“Gryffindor…” Snape nodded, “Of course…”

He turned towards Draco and Lucius Malfoy by his side. Draco winced and looked sideways while Lucius turned his head towards Snape.

“My old friend,” Snape said with a slight touch of scorn in his voice, “I must admit that I have expected this moment to come.”

“Severus,” Lucius Malfoy said, his face betraying nothing, “I always see you as a friend.”

 

Snape shook his head. “I hope yours is the right bet.” He said coldly and didn’t look at Lucius again. His gloomy eyes swept past Grindelwald, Lestrange, Riddle and finally rested on Dumbledore. The headmaster looked back at him quietly.

“Dumbledore,” His said in a low voice, his eyes so deep that agony seems to be welling up, “Be merciful and never let me see you again.”

He moved his sight away towards the flickering light ball——already enveloped in a mass of dreadful green mist.

“Do it.” He said, “Remember what you have promised.”

“No problem.” The light ball responded.

There was a flash of green light. Severus Snape fell back into his chair without a sound, motionless.


	7. The Third Round

The Position  
............AD  
........TR  
....HG  
SB  
....BL................LM  
...................DM  
.............GG

 

“Severus Snape dead, the wrong person.” The light ball said, “Let’s start the new round.

“Before we start, let’s see who remain here.”

Sitting with him back towards the white light was still Albus Dumbledore. He furrowed his brows, as if finding something inexplicable. His slender fingers on the surface of the round table were tinted with blood.

Tom Riddle was on his right side. An arrogant expression had spread itself on his face. He was staring cold-bloodedly at Hermione Granger by his side.

Hermione took no notice of the fixed gaze of the predator. She too was frowning. She looked straight ahead, her lips trembling slightly as if muttering some complicated calculation.

To her right was Sirius Black, his face extremely tense and pallid. In his grey eyes, fire was burning unyieldingly.

Bellatrix Lestrange on the other side of Sirius gave him a frantic and vicious grin, strands of black hair hanging down her shoulder like snakes.

One vacant seat away from Lestrange was Gellert Grindelwald with his long grey hair. Leaning back comfortably, he rested both his hands on the back of the chair. His eyes lingered among different faces, as if looking down to his subjects from the throne.

The two people that remained on his right side were the Malfoys. They seemed to have reached mutual understanding through some special way of communication. Draco looked nervous but at the same time relieved. Lucius put his hand on his son’s shoulders and the light ball didn’t bother to hold him back.

“I believe you all have had your plans revised.” The light ball said, “Then close your eyes.

“Dark wizards, open your eyes. Who do you want to kill?

“Please achieve unanimity. Two to one? All right.

“Dark wizards, close your eyes. White wizards, open your eyes. What? Nothing you want to confirm? Don’t let slip a chance. Right.

“White wizards, close your eyes. Everyone open your eyes.

“This round’s victim is——Hermione Granger.”

“I won’t say I’m surprised.” Hermione said, brushing her hair aside with one hand, her voice a little tense, “I have already considered in detail what killing me could possibly mean. I don’t think the dark wizards are just killing people according to their likes. There are logical factors involved when they made a decision. This we can see from Harry’s death and the fact that Professor Dumbledore’s still alive——Professor, I didn’t mean——”

Dumbledore nodded and Hermione resumed her talk.

“We didn’t get much valuable information in the first round. All speeches were practically meaningless except Professor Snape’s. At best we knew that there was divergence of opinion among dark wizards——This was confirmed just now, three dark wizards wanted to kill three different people, two chose me in the end.

“Then during the second round, there was something strange in Harry’s last words. Concerning this, although Riddle’s speech was not persuasive, he did see the point. Harry particularly mentioned that he trusted Draco Malfoy and that Draco deserved a second chance; apparently, he thought that Lucius Malfoy was not on our side. But if he was certain that Lucius was a dark wizard, why didn’t he say it directly? Besides, he thought that Grindelwald was less likely a dark wizard compared with the other two. But viewing from the voting results, Grindelwald should be the third dark wizard. If Harry is indeed a white wizard, why did he make a mistake in this part? After two rounds, he must have known the identity of two people, one of them Lestrange. But what about the other? Why wasn’t the other anyone he suspected a dark wizard? Then whose identity did he use that chance to confirm?”

Hermione paused to think. The light ball didn’t press on her.

“This really I couldn’t understand.” She said, “If Harry trusted one and had no doubt, I don’t know what he used this chance for, and what result he got… Surely it couldn’t be that he used the first chance to check on the identity of Voldemort? But he should have known that we were to kill Voldemort no matter what. Unless…

“Anyhow, I think it right that Harry is a white wizard. This is consistent with Professor Snape’s last words, they are both white wizards… From this point of view, maybe Harry exaggerated too much when he said that he trusted Professor Snape. Maybe this explains Professor Snape’s death.” She looked at Sirius sympathetically. “Whoever Sirius voted for, if the four votes that followed were all for Professor Snape, Professor had to die. Then the dark wizards must have known Harry and Professor Snape’s identity… But how? How is it possible?”

She deliberated for a moment, then shook her head.

“If indeed there was a white wizard who betrayed his side and leaked information to the opponents, he should have realized that the final outcome of this game is bound to be the annihilation of the wizards on one side. Betray his allies and he will be on his own and eventually killed by the dark wizards. I can’t possibly imagine what good it will do him… Who will sacrifice his friends and himself to bring his opponents a victory? This is outrageous. However, if they…”

She cast a glance at Dumbledore not far away from her, as if asking for help during a class, but did not get a response.

“Anyway,” She went on to consider for a moment, almost in a daze, then finally spoke like having just made a decision, “There is only one white wizard left, fighting against three dark wizards. This seems to be a fact. The dark wizards need only to kill the last white wizard to win the victory. So, just as I said before, they killed me not on basis of personal likes, but because they doubted that I was a white wizard. Therefore, whoever the remaining white wizard is, his identity is still concealed… Now what we have to consider is, under circumstances as such, is there any possibility that we will be able to revenge for Harry?”

Her clear brown eyes took a look at everyone present in turn.

“There are still seven people left. I don’t care whether you are dark wizards or not. Riddle, after your crucial vote that resulted in Voldemort’s execution, do you really trust in Lestrange’s allegiance to you? Are you sure that she will not betray you? When I pointed out that you were going to give up on her during the previous round, I believe I saw in her eyes hatred towards you. If you both become the winners in the end, I wonder what she will do to you.

“Draco Malfoy, I know you always obey your dad, even when he ordered you to kill your favourite professor. Maybe you can’t remember at all what Snape did for you in your sixth year. Of course, Harry saved your life for several times and decided to trust you before he died, and I can’t see you appreciate that.

“Lucius Malfoy, perhaps you are afraid that if you don’t take orders from the dark wizards, they will kill you or your son in the next round. But as I have analyzed, there is only one white wizard left. This is not a time to kill people according to likes. They will kill either Sirius or Dumbledore in the next round, because they can’t wait for the white wizards to unite with you and attack in retaliation. Therefore, I believe you are safe to vote for anyone this round. If the dark wizards don’t manage to kill the white wizard during the next two rounds, there will still be an equal chance of winning for both sides. And I think you understand all too well the consequences of cooperating with dark wizards. Your voting for Lestrange would be reasonable, and will probably win consent from Riddle.”

She hesitated and skipped Grindelwald. Not sparing a glance for Lestrange, she turned to Sirius Black.

“Sirius,” She said, “Don’t blame yourself. Harry has always been missing you.”

Sirius nodded quietly. Hermione turned to Dumbledore.

“Professor,” She bit her lips, her face pale, “I don’t know… But if it IS what I’ve been thinking of… Please think about Harry…”

She hadn’t finished her sentence when a purple light flashed. Hermione Granger fell back into her chair, her straggly brown hair hiding her face away.

“Time to vote!” The light ball said joyfully, “Now let’s see what you are going to choose! From who will we start? Tom Riddle, what about you?”

The black-haired young man looked gloomy. He eyes fixed themselves on Bellatrix Lestrange who is clenching her teeth, then turned to Dumbledore by his side, who maintained his composure.

“Miss Granger is indeed extraordinary on persuading.” He said in a deep voice, “Really I appreciate her skills. Though obviously provoking infighting, her analysis was reasonable.”

Everyone’s eyes were fixed on him. He was looking at the light ball.

“There is only one white wizard left, is that right?” He asked.

“My child,” The light ball said cheerily, “This I can’t tell.”

Riddle nodded, then proceeded with his questions.

“How are you going to realize the winners’ wishes?”

“Those who survive at the end of the game will only need to speak out their wishes to make it come into reality.”

“What fields does this concern?” The young man continued, “Can I ask for things regarding people in this space?”

The light ball turned around impatiently.

“Whatever you like. I have already set the magic. When I announce that the game is over, you will say ‘My wish is…’, and it will come true.”

Tom Riddle nodded.

“Since it is so,” He said, raising his eyebrows, his expression between that of an innocent youth and of a cold-blood snake, a trace of smile attaching to his lips, “I vote for Bellatrix Lestrange.”

This space was not penetrated by furious scream just because the light ball got control of Lestrange in time. Even so, Riddle was immediately surrounded by stares of surprise and of disgust. He smiles in composure, then set his eyes on Dumbledore.

“Professor, the absence of your opinion today seems quite strange.”

Dumbledore’s expression was wintry.

“Tom,” He sighed, “From the first day I met you, I have been trying to teach you something good. But in the end, you didn’t even learn to be loyal to your companions, filthy as you they may be.”

The young man’s pupils dilated, his face twitching slightly.

“Dumbledore?” He asked eagerly, his voice trembling because of the overburden of malice it is bearing, “At this moment, when I keep you alive just for the sake of having fun, you still thought yourself qualified to lecture me?”

“Your speech has ended, Riddle.” The light ball reminded.

Dumbledore looked intently at him, his blue eyes containing no sign of mercy.

“I vote for Lestrange.” He said, not sparing a look for his former pupil.

Lucius Malfoy looked around nervously, first at the sombre Riddle, then at Dumbledore in his serenity, next at Grindelwald, on whose lips a shadow of smile was lingering, and last at Lestrange forced to stay put in her chair——the furious glare from her bloodshot black eyes apparently gave him a startle.

“I,” He said, finally determined, “I vote for Bella.”

“Three votes for Bella,” The light ball said, “Draco, I believe your choice will be the same as your dad’s?”

Draco’s pale face seemed to be tinged by red as a result of shame and anger. He nodded quietly.

“A majority!” The light ball said happily, “If no one change their mind, we have our victim selected in advance!”

“Wait a moment.” Grindelwald raised his hand half in the air. He looked at the young Dark Lord across the round table, “Boy, are you sure this is a good idea?”

His tone was careless. Nevertheless, there was something oppressive in his deep blue eyes. Almost all people noticed that Riddle winced slightly.

“Of course!” He straightened his back, fierce light gleaming in his eyes, “Or she will kill me!”

Grindelwald raised his brows.

“All right.” He said, sinking back into his chair, “Then I have no objection.”

A prolonged piercing shriek broke out. Lestrange still was not able to stir, but her neck was being pressed in, as if some enormous invisible hand was forming a tighter and tighter grip upon her throat. After ten more seconds’ struggle for breath, her body slipped out of the chair, her thick black hair hanging down to the ground in a strange angle.

Nobody talked. Sirius Black kicked her hand off the leg of his chair in silence.


	8. The Fourth Round

The Position  
...........AD  
.......TR  
...SB  
....................LM  
................DM  
...........GG

“Finally, you managed to kill a dark wizard in this round of voting.” The light ball sighed, “I wonder whether you will always have this kind of good luck——Please close your eyes, everyone.

“Dark wizards, open your eyes. Let’s see if you can pick out the white wizard this time.

“Dark wizards, close your eyes. Please open your eyes, white wizards. Whose identity do you want to confirm?

“White wizard, close your eyes. Open your eyes, everyone. The victim for this round is——Sirius Black.”

Sirius closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the grey eyes were shining unyieldingly as bright as ever.

“I am not surprised at all.” He said calmly, “And I think, I seem to have understood what is happening.”

His eyes took turns to rest on people’s faces. When met with Riddle’s vicious expression, he smiled coldly.

“I don’t know what you find so amusing, kid.” He said sharply, “No matter how highly you think of yourself, you are just a school-age version of Voldemort and limited. Not only could Hermione see through your mind, even I know what you are thinking about. I am apparently not a white wizard, but you chose to kill me. This is not because you want to keep Dumbledore alive to humiliate him; you need to first get rid of the muggles who might do you harm when making a wish, and kill Dumbledore at last to end the game. But have you considered why Grindelwald complies with your plan? Is he afraid of retaliation just as you are and being cautious? If not, why haven’t he ended the game?”

He caught the rigid look on Riddle’s face, then let out a laughter in contempt.

“You think that only yourself would stab an ally in the back, young Dark Lord? I will tell you what my extraordinary mother taught me: Darkness always resent the impurity of another darkness.”

He took no further notice of Riddle who clenched his teeth and turned to Dumbledore.

“I presume you will not survive the next round, Dumbledore.” He said straightforward, ignoring the expressions on faces around, “Grindelwald won’t be so stupid to let you live on and vote for him. But frankly, I am rather disappointed. You know, we always have faith in you that you are able to protect Harry under whatever circumstances.” He snorted to cut off Dumbledore’s response, “No, don’t apologize. You can try to find a chance to kill Grindelwald if you can, in any case you defeated him once. I don’t care about this world, I only want revenge for Harry as much as possible.”

He didn’t wait for an answer form Dumbledore but turned to Lucius Malfoy.

“What a pity Narcissus married you.” He blurted out, as if draining all words that can disgust another, “I don’t like her, but I must admit that she has a strong will. I don’t know what she finds attractive in a vile fence-sitter like you who murder others just to keep yourself alive for a little while.”

Lucius Malfoy remained expressionless, while Draco Malfoy by his side blushed scarlet. Lucius cast him a look. Draco pressed his lips together, his eyes still burning in anger.

Sirius took a breath and turned to Grindelwald.

“I know you took part in killing Harry.” He said coldly, “But I can’t kill you now, because if you die, no one will direct the Malfoys to vote for Riddle; and I would rather Riddle die than you. So, I can only ask you to pay for it in the face of Merlin.”

Grindelwald shrugged.

“I look forward to that day.”

Sirius snorted loudly once more then turned to face the light ball.

“No matter what happened before, you can’t expect a Gryffindor warrior to die without ever resisting.” He said in a loud voice.

“Then come on.” The light ball responded.

A knife of dazzling white light sprung out of the tip of Sirius’s wand and hit the light ball hard in the centre. At one moment, there seemed to be a cracking sound. Sirius yelled and gave another furious new attack——at the same time, the knife shaped like a crescent moon from the first attack rushed out of the other side of the light ball, drew an elegant curve in the air and went in his back.

Sirius Black reeled back, covering his wound. He knelt down on the floor just beside the body of Bellatrix Lestrange. He kicked the corpse away very hard. Facing another direction, he fell down, his grey eyes still wide open.

“One more dead!” The light ball said cheerily, “Spectacular, isn’t it? I consider the bodies on the floor a proper warning. What, Riddle, is he still looking at you?”

Riddle turned his head away abruptly from the direction of Sirius’s body, fury written on his face.

“Vote!” He said harshly, seeming no longer able to retain his composure, “I vote for Dumbledore!”

“Dumbledore, it’s your turn.” The light ball said, “You are so quiet, Professor. With all the things that your students said, don’t you want to make comment about the victim for the new round?”

“I am old.” Dumbledore answered in a mild tone, nevertheless slightly ironic, “I can’t quite bear the loss of young lives in my face. Please forgive me, but I want to say nothing about this.”

“But,” The light ball said discontentedly, “Aren’t you concerned that they will vote for your death this round?”

Dumbledore chuckled.

“I have an idea in my mind,” Slowly, his eyes swept across the faces of the people present, “which may be in accordance with some others’ plans.”

“Lucius,” He said, his blue eyes meeting the widened grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy, “you are aware of my identity, but I have no objection to your choice. After all, I am already dead while you are still alive. I know you are betting between the two dark wizards. No matter who died, you will be able to live on with Draco. But you should have noticed that if I die now, you will be faced with an embarrassing situation which you would not like to see.

“Draco,” He paused for a second, then continued, “It has been a long time since we met last.”

Draco nodded quietly and didn’t speak.

“What can I blame you for?” The headmaster sighed, “I have always known that in face of conflicts, children got no choice.”

He proceeded to look at Grindelwald on the opposite side of the table. They were separated by the iridescent light ball, their expressions blurred.

“You know I’m the white wizard.” Dumbledore said curtly.

“Oh.” Grindelwald rejoined.

“Kill me, and you can end this game. Don’t touch that boy.” Dumbledore said.

The dark wizard smiled, his blue eyes glittering in the fire light.

“Why waste your time.”

“If you would be kind enough to end this meaningless conversation,” The light ball interrupted in a disgruntled voice, “we will proceed with the voting. Dumbledore, who do you vote for?”

“Tom Riddle,” Dumbledore said, not looking at Riddle, “the one student I failed to bring on the right track.”

“And Lucius Malfoy?”

“Me,” Lucius drew a deep breath and suddenly turned towards Grindelwald, “Sir,” He said, “If we help you to dispose of this threat, will you guarantee our security?”

“Of course.” Grindelwald replied in a bored tone, looking up to the high-rising dome, “Once out of this place, what’s it to do with me whether you are alive or dead?”

“I hope you will keep your promise.” Lucius said gravely, “I vote for my former master…Tom Riddle.”

“Draco,” The light ball urged, “Do you want to kill young Voldemort, too?”

Draco nodded, more composed than ever.

“Yes, I vote for Tom Riddle.”

“Seems that you lose, boy.” The light ball spoke briskly to Riddle, whose face was now livid. He stared at everyone present viciously. “Frankly, I didn’t expect you to last so long.”

“How dare you look down on me!” Riddle cried. He swished his wand furiously, to the sound of which the light ball prepared its defense. They were shocked to find that Riddle’s spell took an abrupt turn towards Dumbledore.

“No——”

A metallic crashing sound broke out. Riddle’s green light was reduced to sparkles on the golden screen produced by a wave of Dumbledore’s wand. Everyone turned to look at the person that had just cried out——it was Lucius Malfoy.

“I am deeply moved, Lucius.” Dumbledore said gently, blinking his blue eyes towards him, “Although this in effect didn’t do me much of a favour.”

“No,” Malfoy said, squinting sideways at Grindelwald, his face slightly paler, “It’s just, um, a subconscious act.”

“I think it is perfectly understandable.” Dumbledore said calmly, turning his eyes from the Malfoys to Riddle who had hatred written all over his face.

“Tom,” He said, “I don’t know…”

“Shut up!” Riddle growled at him, his face twisted, his eyes blood red, “You know nothing! I don’t care what you think! I am the most brilliant of all! I am Voldemort!”

He was waving his wand frantically, attempting to release more attacking spells, when a flash of green light shot through the air and hit him on spot. He collapsed without a sound, his wand felling on the floor beside.

“Great,” The light ball said, withdrawing the green light slowly, “You have killed another one! Let’s move on to the next round!”


	9. The Fifth Round

The Position  
.............AD

 

........................LM  
..................DM  
............GG

“It looks like the game’s about to end.” The light ball commented, “Seems that Voldemort’s last words were quite accurate.”

Obviously, the light ball aimed this sentence at Dumbledore. Among the four people present, three had voted for him, and all four seemed to consider him a dead man.

A faint smile crept upon Dumbledore’s lips. His expression was strange, as if he had just come upon something interesting in his mind.

“Let’s get started,” He said, the tips of his long fingers on which he set his eyes put together.

The light ball mumbled something as if not content with his indifference.

“Everyone, close your eyes. Dark wizards, open your eyes. Who do you want to kill?

“Are you sure?

“We’ll skip the white wizards’ part, since there is no one left to check.

“All right, open your eyes, everyone.”

The four of them opened their eyes with fire light dancing eerily on their faces. Draco Malfoy couldn’t hold back an expression of relief. Lucius Malfoy’s lips curved upward slightly. Gellert Grindelwald smiled idly as always while Albus Dumbledore sighed gently.

“Our game finally reaches the match point. If the dark wizard killed the only white wizard left, he and the remaining Muggles may survive. But if he killed the wrong person and the game wasn’t ended, the white wizard will get the initiative.” The light ball drawled tantalizingly, “I regret to say that the dark wizard didn’t make the right choice——the victim is Draco Malfoy.”

“What?!” This cry came from Lucius Malfoy. The blond man started from his chair, his face contorted in disbelief and terror.

“This is not right, impossible!” He turned swiftly to Grindelwald by his side, who wore a shadow of a smile on his face, “You know——”

“I know lots of things.” The former Dark Lord said gently, his blue eyes glittering maliciously, “And I will vote for you. Guess what else I know?”

Lucius seemed to have just been stricken by a lightening. He turned around slowly. Dumbledore was looking at him, his eyes fathomless, the fire light casting deep shades of shadow on his calm face.

“You,” He said, his teeth chattering, “You two…”

“Draco!” He snatched his son by the collar, pushing him in the direction of the distant white light, “Run! Get out of here!”

Horror stricken, Draco Malfoy took a few steps forward hurriedly, then tripped over a body. He fell into a pool of curdling blood and shrieked. As Lucius rushed forward, a flash of light struck the floor just ahead of his feet; at the same time, another flash had already got Draco in the center of his back. Despite all, Lucius headed straight forward and threw himself on his son’s limp body, falling with him to the ground.

“Dumbledore!” He cried forward desperately in a hoarse voice, “Grindelwald is the dark wizard! You know he is the dark wizard! Stop him! Stop him! I vote for Grindelwald! I vote for Grindelwald!”

Albus Dumbledore gave no response.

“This is wrong!” He was trembling all over. He turned to Grindelwald and cried, “You cheat me! You cheat me! You should have killed Dumbledore! You should have killed him! Why didn’t you kill him?!”

Grindelwald laughed, his long hair and black robes fluttering with his move.

“You don’t know what a joke it is, this poorly performed farce of yours.” His sentence took a sudden turn, “I have endured this for too long.”

“During every moment of my dark and prolonged life,” He rose up from his chair, his blue eyes fixed upon Malfoy’s face, the stare fierce and intense, “I have been affronted by the ignorance and folly of the people in this world. What gives you the extravagant hope that Gellert Grindelwald will be fooled by you?”

“You want me to kill him,” He raised his hand to point at Dumbledore, then snorted in distain, “Who are you to instruct me? Where can I find another to ease the pain of this endless solitude? It has nothing to do with the game, nothing to do with the dead ones, nothing to do with this tiresome, senseless, stagnant world that withers and dies. I am the shadow of his light, the night of his daytime, the death of his life! I am his prisoner as well as his gaoler. I am his foe from most ancient ages; I am his lover farthest back in time. When we drew our wands against each other, all the world’s weight was burdened on our shoulders with all the years of our past thundering by. What have your filthy humble tricks to do with this?!”

He leaned forward, looking down on Lucius’s horrified pallid face against the bloody background.

“You will never know how pleased I am,” He said with a merry smile which was almost blood-curdling. A fanatic flash of light was dancing in his eyes, “When I strived to destroy, he was the only one who could stop me. And there will be one day…”

“That’s enough.” Dumbledore said quietly. The two people turned back to look at him, one delighted, the other terrified. “I vote for Lucius Malfoy.”

A cold flash, and Lucius Malfoy collapsed. His blond hair was drenched in the pool of blood. An expression of despair and incredulity remained frozen on his face.

A few seconds of dead silence.

“So,” The light ball said unconcernedly, “No next round. White wizards have all been annihilated. Dark wizards win the final victory.”


	10. Solving the Puzzle

Thick fog permeated the somber hall. Dim light threw shades of shadows down the floor——shadows of ten dead bodies and two people still breathing.

“Why this silence?” The light ball said in an apathetic tone after a while, “No hug to celebrate victory?”

Dumbledore ignored its question, while Grindelwald gave a loud snort as a response.

“This dear Albus here is busy being tormented by his relentless sense of guilty.” He leaned back into his chair, resuming his expression of scornful idleness, as if the person who uttered those passionate words a moment ago had not been him. “I will not be surprised if he is pointing his wand at me under the table right nw.”

“I told you not to kill the boy.” Dumbledore said in a low voice, his blue eyes twinkling in the darkness, “You only need to kill Lucius to end this game. It is not at all necessary to kill Draco.”

“And you told me you are a white wizard.” Grindelwald retorted sharply, looking disgruntled and sulky, “Think about it, if I had killed you, what was next? The old ferret voting for my death with the young one? The unscrupulous father and his weak son would survive——well it sounds like a delightful plan. What are the chances that you could witness this ending? And I guess you would give it a rather high mark?”

“Wait! I thought you were on the same boat!” The light ball said, its interest triggered, its flame flaring into life, “When did you start to collaborate?”

The two people looked at each other across the empty round table.

“The fourth round.” Dumbledore answered.

“One minute ago.” Grindelwald said.

“Don’t fool me, Albus.” Grindelwald said. His features were impressive but shriveled, a silhouette of the brilliancy in days of yore; like a spectre long since deceased or an effigy defaced. But his blue eyes still beamed buoyantly when he gazed. They made him look glamorous and vibrant. “You will not make a bet until the final moment comes. If I believed you were already prepared to take my side before Draco Malfoy died, I would be too conceited.”

“This might explain why I have always found myself dragged into a dilemma by you where I have to make an either-or decision.” Dumbledore answered. Rays of light turned and shed a soft glow on his face. “How did you know I was a muggle?”

“I knew it since our dear friend Lucius Malfoy here tried to convince me that he was a muggle.” He said, then laughed again, “I am the Dark Lord——of course, you won’t be happy about it——I know what people are thinking about when they seek refuge with you. Nevertheless, nothing is more explicit than Potter’s words.”

The name he mentioned set a frown on Dumbledore’s face. But before he opened his mouth to talk, the light ball’s voice interrupted.

“Starting from the first round,” It said curiously, “tell me how you thought.”

“I thought the game has already come to its end?” Dumbledore questioned.

“We shall add one more round of explaining.” The light ball said petulantly. “Now tell me, what conclusions did you get in the first round?”

“Frankly speaking,” Dumbledore said slowly, the light turning to focus on him. He blinked, apparently not enjoying the attention, “I didn’t make out what was going on until the third round. Before that, I knew just as much as the others did.”

“There are a great number of ‘others’.” The light ball said, “Elaborate.”

“When I opened my eyes,” Dumbledore said, “The only thing I know was that I was a muggle. At the same time, I realized that some people were probably among the dark wizards if I was not killed in the first round. When I looked at Harry, Miss Granger and Mr Black, I knew they were not.”

“This is cheating, is it not?” The light ball said grudgingly, “Could it be that you used Legilimency and kept me unaware?”

Dumbledore chuckled.

“An old professor can get a lot out of a student’s expression, even if they strive to hide it. This doesn’t require magic.

“But I was not sure about Severus’s identity. However, when he spoke, I thought that he was probably a white wizard.”

“Anything wrong with his talking?” The light ball asked.

“He made his point.” Dumbledore said leisurely, “He looked into different situations in detail and analyzed our plight carefully. I have always depended on Severus’s acute vision. But both he and I know that his sacrifice makes undisturbed dormancy a justifiable reward for him. While years ago I could have him fight for justice, after all he has endured, only Harry’s life could turn his sight away from the darkness of death. When he started to analyze, I knew that either Severus was a white wizard and knew that Harry was a muggle, or he and Harry were both white wizards.

“After that, I didn’t come upon anything valuable in Lucius’s first talk.” He continued, “His words were disorganized, but then Lucius is not known for his intelligence. During that round, what I find inexplicable was you——”

He motioned to Grindelwald across the distance of the round table. Grindelwald raised his brows.

“You thought I would not vote for you?” He asked.

“Not really.” Dumbledore rejoined, “When I found that those four people were not dark wizards, I started to ponder over another possible situation: Some of my vicious enemies were dark wizards. They were perfectly confident that they could kill my students and decided to let me witness it all happen. And you, old friend, I must confess that I have never been right with my judgement concerning you, I only wished that you had not taken part in this game to torture a dead man.”

“However,” He said, a faint smile unfolding on his lips, “I noticed that you were flustered.

“I couldn’t see why you had to contradict Lucius, and you didn’t even reach a conclusion. Almost everyone present was a stranger to you. You didn’t even know which side they supported. Miss Granger found that Tom Riddle talked to earn himself time. Similarly, I saw that you were saying insignificant things at random in order that you could take the time to consider whether you should vote for me or not. This meant two things: Firstly, you didn’t want to kill me, but you intended to vote for me. Secondly, you thought that Lucius Malfoy was on my side, so your voting for me would not kill me. That’s why you were taken by surprise when he voted for me. The conclusion: You were a dark wizard; at least one of Voldemort’s allies was among the dark wizards; Lucius Malfoy was not a dark wizard.”

Dumbledore paused. The light ball mumbled: “Looks like you really knew just as much as ‘the others’ did.”

“This piece of information was of no use. It didn’t help to break through the predicament we faced.” Dumbledore said calmly, “I realized it fully when Harry was killed.”

He gave Grindelwald a deep look. The dark wizard sneered.

“I didn’t see why I had to stop this.”

“You said that Harry Potter’s words helped you confirm Lucius Malfoy’s identity.” The light ball broke the silent atmosphere by talking, “How?”

“Indeed, I didn’t know anyone here.: Grindelwald said with a defiant look on his face, “When the game started, I realized that I am on the same boat with a mentally disturbed lunatic and a presumptuous child. I couldn’t make out your entangled relationships; I could only stick to a general rule——Everyone lies.

“What’s crucial in this game is that we didn’t know our opponents’ identity. Therefore, everyone would talk and act to prevent his or his allies’ identity from being revealed. But in the first round, two people mentioned their identity. Both Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy hinted clearly that they were muggles.”

He suddenly stopped to smile at Dumbledore.

“You judged people’s identity by trusting, I by doubting. How interesting.

“Of course,” He resumed his talk, “We couldn’t rush to a conclusion in such a haste, for it is always safer to claim oneself a muggle. But I still thought both of them talked too much. Keeping a low profile is what a nonentity ought to do. Clever people always have things in their mind when they reveal their thoughts. These two were not morons; so what did they have in mind? I didn’t know whom Snape tried to protect. But when it came to Lucius Malfoy, the weak spot couldn’t be more obvious——his son. Let us assume that his talk was a father’s suggestions to a son. Then I found a small problem: He seemed positive that the receiver of his suggestions was a muggle.

“This was why I didn’t expect him to vote for Albus, even though Snape had already said that the Malfoys would stand on Voldemort’s side. Only dark wizards knew who were not dark wizards. I knew Malfoy wasn’t one; but how could he know his son wasn’t one? Then again, if he was a white wizard, why did he turn to the dark side? I was nearly confused.”

“Well you took a pretty short time to sort it out.” The light ball said sarcastically.

The dark wizard shrugged.

“First, I need to consider whether I could vote for Albus or not. But really, young Mr Riddle was so bad at concealing his feelings——it was more that obvious whom he wanted to kill. I believe even if Miss Granger hadn’t tried to persuade him, he would have found a reason to kill ‘himself’. Voldemort could see it. He knew himself, he knew it was irresistible. How lovely, our dear child of darkness who could never, ever resist the temptation to devour a senior.”

“Don’t wander from the subject.” The light ball said, “What was Harry Potter’s part in it?”

“Harry mentioned Draco.” Dumbledore answered. It seemed that Harry’s name made him speak subconsciously, “His way of talking confirmed his identity as a white wizard. Just as Miss Granger’s analysis afterwards, the white wizards had checked the identity of two people, on of the two Lestrange. But what about the other? I already knew that Severus was a white wizard; the rest people he talked about as confirmed weren’t those that they would use a chance to check. I looked at Draco Malfoy. He was stunned. That was not the expression of a white wizard who had just got his companion’s guarantee. And then I realized that if Lucius Malfoy was on the white side, he would have insisted to check Draco’s identity. I was not sure at that time, because I couldn’t understand Lucius’s vote. I continued to doubt until the third round, when the game didn’t end after Miss Granger’s death. Then, My conjecture was confirmed. But it was too late.”

“If I had doubted my judgement before, it all became quite clear when I heard Potter’s words.” Grindelwald continued, “Potter was a white wizard. Potter was sure that Draco Malfoy was a muggle and he trusted Severus Snape. This was not a coincidence. Malfoy and his companions checked his son’s identity. But due to reasons unknown, he turned to the opponent’s side in the previous round. There were three possibilities: Firstly, it was a method to conceal his identity. He planned to attack the dark wizards when they were unprepared. His companions knew about the plan and helped him. Secondly, this guy did betray his side, but still believed that he could win. Thirdly, he was hesitating between the two choices.”

“Why did he consider it better to betray his side? How could he kill all others on his own?” The light ball asked.

“He had two votes.” Dumbledore answered.

He stretched out his hand to drew a simple diagram in the air.

1\. AD SS LM DM HG SB  
2\. GG TR

“When Harry died, there were nine of us left. If Lestrange died in the second round, the white wizards and the muggles would become overwhelming. We could kill the remaining dark wizards by voting provided that the dark side killed one wrong person in the next rounds. But unfortunately, we couldn’t guarantee that it would not be Lucius or Draco who would die.”

“But,” He crossed out a few letters to change the formation, “if the situation took a turn for this:

1\. AD HG SB  
2\. GG TR BL  
3\. LM DM

We could see that the Malfoys became the key part of this game. They took the side of dark wizards for twice to establish their identity as not white. This made sure that the victim in the third round would be among the three people in the first group, Mr Black, Miss Granger and I. But the rest two people with the two Malfoys would outnumber the three dark wizards and vote for one dark wizard’s death. In the fourth round, another person from the first group would be killed. Then the remaining person’s one vote plus the two votes of the Malfoys could again ensure the execution of one dark wizard. If the dark wizard continued to kill the person from the first group, the game would end with Lucius the white wizard and Draco the muggle being the winners.”

“It appears,” Grindelwald said, his eyes fixed on the rows of glimmering letters in the air, “that this idea is naïve. Because whoever you vote for before, successive subsequent votes for dark wizards are certain to raise suspicion. But you will consider this plan practical if you take into account the well-known diversion among the dark wizards. Bella and Tom wanted to kill each other, I didn’t seem to appreciate the existence of a junior Dark Lord. The fence-sitting Malfoy need only to show that he was serving one dark wizard or being threatened to survive the game without incurring suspicion.”

“This could have been a crucial turning point.” Dumbledore sighed.

“You couldn’t change it.” Grindelwald said, “going after profit is these people’s instinct. I’m afraid that since the start of the first round, Lucius Malfoy was devising this perfect plan in his mind.”

“Perhaps I could have prevented it,” Dumbledore said, “if I had not been too anxious to check Tom’s identity.”

“I don’t feel the slightest regret.” Grindelwald sneered.

“But,” The light ball inquired, “his companions didn’t expose him?”

“This was where I became uncertain.” Grindelwald rejoined, “Harry Potter gave his guarantee for Draco Malfoy without mentioning his real ally, Lucius Malfoy. Although his talk gave away Lucius’s identity in some points, it was not done on purpose. He even said that Lucius Malfoy was more probable a dark wizard than I was. I reckon it a plan. Like we said before, if we killed Lestrange in the second round, white wizards could only win the victory provided that the dark side killed one wrong person in the next rounds. Therefore, it was necessary to keep one white wizard in hiding and it was highly possible to succeed in doing so——at least, Tom and Bella had always thought that either Granger or Albus was the white wizard.”

“How could you be certain that we were not?” Dumbledore asked.

“Granger saw through this plan to some extent. She made an effort to make herself look like a white wizard in poor disguise to attract attacks. And she was also successful to some extent: Riddle decided to kill her. This again confirmed my theory: All who expose themselves are lying. But she did so after Malfoy voted for Snape and exerted no influence on my judgement.” Grindelwald answered and gave a transient laugh, “As for you, I saw that you were indulged in apprehension and frustration, feeling that you didn’t have the power to protect all. What a familiar look. Of course I knew you were not.

“Snape continued to carry out this makeshift plan,” He resumed his talk indifferently without looking at Dumbledore, “even though Malfoy voted for him. I doubt that he didn’t know what to do and that was why he seemed to be exasperated. Why, he was sure to die. Giving away Lucius could only quicken the advance of the white group’s failure. He could only put his faith in the fact that Malfoy WAS a white wizard, that he would not take the dark side after all. If he had had enough time to make out the situation and had realized that Malfoy planned to sacrifice all of his remaining allies to win the victory, I suppose he would rather have spoken out anyway——then again, maybe he didn’t have the heart to care about what would happen next after Potter’s death.”

“Why did you call it a makeshift plan?” The light ball asked.

“Lucius was acting of his own accord from the first round,” Dumbledore answered, “Humble as I am, I don’t think Harry and Severus intended to kill me in the first round to conceal Lucius’s identity. After all, Tom’s betrayal of his own allies was not within their expectation. Lucius was afraid that his turning away from his former companions would incur retaliation, so he voted for me. This urged Harry and Severus to make their choice: Were they going to break up with him or to help him conceal his identity. They decided to trust him.”

“Bad decision,” Grindelwald commented, “Had they given Lucius’s name directly, probably more would survive.”

“Wasn’t it your decision?” Dumbledore asked coldly.

Grindelwald’s lips curved into a subtle smile.

“Don’t say so.” He rejoined, “I thank you very much for your help.”

“I found that the second round of voting was a crucial point.” Grindelwald proceeded, “Malfoy was wavering between the two choices. He might be tempted by his perfect plan, but he didn’t necessarily have the guts to carry it out. His tendency to betray had been exposed. However, if he had voted for Bella in the second round, this betrayal would have never occurred. And I thought, what would help him make up him mind?”

“You threatened him.” The light ball said.

“The point is not the threat.” Dumbledore said, “The point is, when he threatened the Malfoys to vote for Severus, he exposed his identity as a dark wizard.”

“Lucius Malfoy must be ecstatic.” Grindelwald in a whisper, “For his plan to fare well, there are three conditions that must be met: One, no one knows he is a white wizard. Two, he manages to kill a dark wizard correctly every time. Three, a dark wizard should provide him with excuses so that he can be inconsistent in his behaviour. At that point, all became perfect. The last person who knew that he was a white wizard was dead. He discovered the identity of the third dark wizard. This dark wizard was not on good terms with his allies, a man of unpredictable moods. He threatened him in the presence of others, and apparently didn’t have doubts over his identity as a muggle——I was surprised that he didn’t jump up in delight but retained his expression of a coward trying to keep calm. Indeed, I admire his acting skill.”

“This might not be a pretense. If he had disobeyed you, you could have killed his son.” The light ball said.

“Why would I waste time killing his son,” Grindelwald said, “I would kill him straight.”

“Do I need to remind you that you did kill his son?” The light ball asked.

“Well,” The dark wizard shrugged and said innocently, “circumstances change.”

“In short,” Dumbledore concluded in a nonchalant tone, taking no notice of the conversation between the light ball and Grindelwald, “The second round voting determined the direction of the three following rounds of the game. Lucius thought that he had matters in his hands, while Grindelwald waited for a revelation. Lucius’s arbitrary action urged his allies to cover up for him, while the threat of the dark wizards urged Lucius to choose their second plan. He realized that he would probably lose his life if he stuck to the white; on the other hand, if he pretended to side with the dark wizards, there was a fatter chance that he could secure a final victory.

“I suspected Lucius during the second round. But I was not sure,” He said, “because Miss Granger looked like a white wizard too. But when she died in the third round, the game didn’t end. I found that Lucius had all of us trapped. If we had walked along this direction, I should have died in the next two rounds. So I realized that it was a game within a game. At the same time, I knew that I could vote for Lestrange and Riddle unworried, because Lucius had to kill one dark wizard every round to save his and his son’s lives. He couldn’t afford to vote otherwise or our votes would be split.”

“What about the fourth round?” The light ball asked.

“Malfoy’s victory mainly depends on the hatred the three people from the first group hold towards the dark wizards.” Grindelwald said. “If these people had denied explicitly that they were dark wizard, his plan would have come to nothing. This was also why Malfoy overreacted when Riddle tried to kill Albus: If Albus had died accidentally and the game hadn’t ended, his identity would have been exposed. He was confident about this. He believed that even if these three people saw through his pan, they would not reveal his identity. And this was the fact. Granger suspected him, but she said almost nothing. Black was positive that Albus was the white wizard, so he didn’t see through this trick. Even if he had discovered the truth, he would have willingly assumed the identity of a white wizard and have me killed. As for Albus… Didn’t he say that ‘I have no objection to your choice’?”

“I thought he was trying to convince Malfoy.” The light ball protested.

“Think as you like it.” Grindelwald said, “What I found most entertaining was the sentence ‘I’m the white wizard’.” He gave Dumbledore a teasing smile. “ ‘All who expose themselves are lying’, how precise.”

“Well, this isn’t right…” The light ball after a moment of deliberation, “If he intended to kill you, he should have voted for you in the fourth round. If he wanted the victory for Malfoy, he should have killed you and keep Riddle alive. Riddle was sure to kill him, and the Malfoys would succeed.”

His words caused a moment of embarrassing silence. After a while, Dumbledore asked:

“Now, are you satisfied with our explanation?”


	11. The Wish and the End

“Time for rewards.” The light ball said languidly, “But I think I have already got an idea what you will ask for.”

“You,” Though the ball didn’t have a face, a flicker of light showed clearly that it was talking to Dumbledore, “You want everything to go back to its original place; the dead to be dead again, the living people to return to life. And you——” It turned to Grindelwald with what should be regarded as a vicious smile, “You want to finish me off.”

“This is not a surprise at all.” It said complacently, “I have played this game for many times. To be honest, who doesn’t want to finish me off?”

“Self-knowledge is a great fortune.” Grindelwald said calmly. He stretched out his right hand, twirling Voldemort’s blood-stained wand with his fingers. A spark of light twinkled on the tip of the wand, then vanished in no time. “I wonder, if I wish for you to perish, are you able to fulfill the wish?”

“No.” The light ball said gently, “I believe what you really want to know is that if you finish me off in time, will Dumbledore’s wish be realized. You want to prevent his wish from being realized, because you know you will not be a part of it.”

“How pathetic.” It said, looking down on the two wizards sitting opposite each other, dressed respectively in black robes and white robes, “Grindelwald, you dared to wager your life that he would not kill you, you dared to urge him to choose between you and Malfoy, you dared to confess to his face that you love him. But you didn’t dare to think that he would truly join up with you, you didn’t dare to think that he would let you survive.”

Its tone was almost pitiful.

“After all these incidents, you don’t dare to think that he will ever forgive you.”

Its words were stones going down into the great depths of the sea. They resulted in a deafening silence, a silence like death. The fire cast a light over Grindelwald whose eyes betrayed no emotions. The wrinkles furrowing his countenance seemed like knife work. For the first time, the touch of smile disappeared from his face.

“Don’t think I can’t finish you off…” He replied after a moment, stressing each word.

“Oh, I trust you can.” The light ball said impatiently, spinning in the air, “You can wish for me to perish. There won’t be a trace of me left. Or you can just use your wand. But then what? What are you going to do? What are you going to tell him?”

“I know what you are going to do.” It said, casting the light on Dumbledore. He too was expressionless, his blue eyes fathomless. “You will laugh. You will tell him that you don’t give a damn whether others are to live or to die, tell him that you care for nothing but the two of you, tell him that you have never repented. You will thrust a wand into his hand and ask him if he will kill you on this spot, or will he leave with you——once again, you will force him to choose between you and the world, however desperate and terrified you are, however well you know you won’t stand a chance, however fully you realize that this is wrong. I will say that this is too much of a platitude without being beautiful.”

“Honestly,” It said contemptuously, “Is it really so hard to say ‘Sorry, I was wrong’?”

Grindelwald set the wand on the table with a thump. It almost snapped.

“You…”

“I’m trying to help.” The light ball said smoothly, “Of course I am also taking precautions to prevent myself from being blasted by strange spells. Try to run the scene of your plan in your mind. How possible is it that Albus will finish you off on the spot, and how possible is it that you will go on separate paths once you walk out of the door? Don’t be silly, Grindelwald. You know, if you refuse to bow your head, even when both of you die, you will only meet each other by chance on the platform and will never step on to the same train.”

“Do you have any suggestions?” Dumbledore suddenly started to ask. Grindelwald raised his head abruptly to look at Dumbledore who continued to stare at the light ball intently.

“Tell me who you want to bring back to life, then you can leave here together.” The light ball said, “Tell that man to spare me as a reward for my efforts as a mediator.”

“Will you bring us here again?” Dumbledore asked.

“I will be bored if I always see the same faces.” The light ball replied, rolling in the air, “You are not that good-looking——Is it a deal? You know, if you insist to have a fight to the finish, I could do nothing but stay down with you.”

Dumbledore stopped. His eyes went over the light ball to rest on the dark wizard opposite him.

Grindelwald gazed at him, his face taunt against his wish.

“Wait…” He suddenly spoke, a flash of despair in his eyes, “I was…”

“Harry Potter,” Dumbledore said, “Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Rita Skeeter. I want them to be alive and back in their original world, start or continue a new life.”

“Pardon me, but I should remind you,” The light ball said, “that Professor Snape will not thank you for this.”

“He will understand,” Dumbledore said with a faint smile, “This world loves him more than he imagines it does.”

“Why miss out Tom?” The light ball asked, “I know you always believe in a second chance.”

“Sometimes, even I feel that chances are precious and limited and allow no frequent wastes.” The white wizard replied, standing up from the side of the table. The bodies in front of him suddenly began to change, blood flowing back, wounds healing. Within a few seconds, Harry Potter was standing in front of him, his green eyes blinking in confusion.

“Sir!” He cried happily in surprise, “I knew! You——” His body began to glow and gradually became translucent.

“Harry,” Dumbledore said in a whisper, giving the boy a hug before he disappeared, “You always make me proud.”

“Miss Granger,” He turned sideways to the girl with brown hair who had just opened her eyes, “had it not been that I had retired, I would have rewarded Gryffindor a hundred points.”

“Call me Hermione this time, Professor.” The witch answered with a smile, “You are always the headmaster in our heart.”

“Good luck, Hermione.” Dumbledore said, smiling as the girl, too, disappeared.

“Would you respect my opinion, even once, Dumbledore?” Severus Snape said almost with his teeth clenched, raising from his chair, “Is there anything in this whole world that I haven’t endured?”

“Many things, and you will learn.” Dumbledore answered mildly, “I’m sorry I have always been an obstinate geezer.”

Snape would have said more. But he only had the time to caught the eye of Sirius Black who had just started up on the opposite side before he disappeared.

“Thank you, Dumbledore.” Sirius said hastily, his eyes searching in Harry’s direction, “I knew you were the white wizard.”

He disappeared without waiting for Dumbledore’s response.

“I’m sorry if you are frightened, Draco,” Dumbledore spoke to the blond boy who got up from the floor with difficult. He was delighted at the sight of his father’s moving body. “But I have to say that concerning your father’s way… Oh, Lucius.”

Lucius Malfoy grabbed his son’s hand to get up. He held his head up high and stared at Dumbledore with a pale face.

“I don’t want to say anything, Lucius.” Dumbledore said, “I will be most grateful if you can keep your silence to Miss Skeeter.”

Rita Skeeter who had got up a few seconds before and had started to vanish looked intently on the Malfoys upon hearing the words.

Lucius grunted, nodded his head and disappeared along with his son.

All of a sudden, all became clear and bright. The floor was clean and shiny. There was not a single trace of bodies or blood left. Brilliant sunshine was entering from the dome above. The fog had melted away. The white light was not to be found and in its place stood a magnificent white arched door. The door was not carefully shut. The sound of blowing sea wind could be heard through a crack.

Dumbledore walked towards the door. He took a few steps, and then turned back.

“Aren’t you coming?” He asked.

Grindelwald remained in his seat, his blue eyes fixed on the white wizard, as if viewing a receding figure of the doomsday.

“Where to go?” He asked, his voice almost too low to be made out.

“I don’t know,” Dumbledore replied, “But there seems to be lots of places that we once said we would visit.”

The dark wizard let out a choked laugh. He stood up, throwing Voldemort’s wand on the floor.

“Indeed,” He said, his voice steady again, “Lots of places. But maybe now we don’t have the strength to walk.”

“We can walk slowly.” Dumbledore said. He waited a moment for Grindelwald to come to his side. Robed in black and white, their shoulders were next to each other, not too close, but not too far either.

He reached out his hand and opened the door.


End file.
